A Senshi For Earth
by sangoscourage
Summary: The royal couple has discovered that a new senshi is soon to appear, and she will be a very strong one. Sailor Pluto is a little worried about which side she will be on; but she need not be as the little girl begins to prove herself. Sorry to the readers who have already reviewed; I had to reload the whole story; for confusion purposes.
1. Chapter 1

A Senshi For Earth

Chapter One

It was a gorgeous summer afternoon in Crystal Tokyo as it's citizens went about their business, enjoying the warmth of the mid day sun. They had celebrated the Queen and Princess Small Lady's birthday a few days ago and the citizens had been invited to participate in the afternoon celebrations. Although the evening ball had just been for the royal family, their friends and friend's family.

Neo Queen Serenity was presently sitting out on the veranda of the private gardens enjoying the peace and quiet of the afternoon. She had just finished reading the journal she had started the day after they had all finished reviving and rebuilding Crystal Tokyo. Serenity smiled as she remembered the look on her husband's face when she had told him her wonderful news that evening as they sat and watched the full moon rise.

_Flashback, Serenity's POV _

"_I can hardly believe it my love. Crystal Tokyo is now built and the world is at peace. All our family and friends are around us and I have my gorgeous_ _and wonderful_ _wife in my arms. All we need now is the arrival of our little princess." my Endymion declared as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind._

"_Well I have a wonderful piece of news I think you will want to hear my Mamo-chan!_" I told him,_ turning around in his arms._

"_And what would that be my love?" Endymion asked, confused._

"_In nine months time, we will have our little princess. I'm pregnant Endymion. Rini is on her way." Serenity whispered. She had to giggle as she watched his face go from a shocked expression to pure delight._

"_Are you sure? Isn't it a bit early for her arrival?" Endymion asked, wanting to make sure he had heard his wife correctly. _

"_Yes, of course_ _I'm sure! Ami looked me over_ _this morning,_ _and Pluto has confirmed it. Rini is coming." I replied patting her stomach. I squealed as he had suddenly picked her up and whirled her around. He had actually done a few cartwheels in pure joy; not caring if anyone had seen him act that way._

How could I blame him. He had lost his parents at a young age and had always wanted a family so badly. During the next nine months, he had been so attentive and some times a little over protective. At times I would snap at my dear husband for helping too much, and other times for seemingly not helping me enough. Although Endymion was confused and hurt at first, he realized my hormones were just a little out of whack and did what he could to help.

Then when it was time for Rini to be born, he was more nervous than I was. He held my hand through the long hours of pain and always whispered how proud he was of me and what a good job I had been doing. Finally, finally she was born and when I held her, I knew that my life was complete.

It had been a joy to watch our pink haired little princess grow from an energetic, outgoing bratty young child into a fine young lady. I was grateful for the journal that Endymion had given me. I could look through it and remember all the times our little family shared; the good times and the bad times.

/ End of flashback /

"Remembering the past my love?" a low, quiet male voice came from behind the queen, startling her a little. Serenity turned to see Endymion coming through the veranda's doorway.

"Hmm hmm. I was thinking of Small Lady and the night I told you I was preganant with her. I never thought I would see you, a king, do cartwheels." Serenity giggled.

"Yes, I remember, it seems just like yesterday. I remember when we found out that you were going to have another?! Remember when you told me about our little Misaki? Do you remember that afternoon?" Endymion asked, remembering the day fondly.

_Flashback Endymion's POV_

_I had just walked_ _out of my study, having finished up some business, when Serenity_ _walked into our quarters._ _She had a rather shocked but happy expression on her_ _face. I went to her immediately and brought her to the living_ _room and sat down on the couch and I waited for her_ _to tell me what was on her_ _mind._

_"Sweetheart what is it? Is it something important?" I_ _inquired a little nervously, wondering what could be bothering Serenity._

_"You might say that. Something has happened that we never expected, my love._ _I have just come from seeing Ami...and she_ _says I'm pregnant again._ _Although_ _according to the moon kingdom laws_ _and customs, the queen is only supposed to be able to have one child_ _and that way she passes on her power as a senshi onto her what of this second one? I am happy that we are going to have another…it is just unexpected is all." Serenity said thoughtfully with a hint of joy and worry lacing her words. _

_I was astonished and glad at the same time. Rini would be the Senshi of the Moon, but this child whether boy or girl might have the power of Earth in their blood. _

_"That may be true my dear, but you forget one thing. The earth royalty can have as many as they want. This child could be a child of the earth." I replied, holding his wife's hand tenderly._

"_A child of the Earth? If it is a girl then she will be a Senshi of Earth…a new Sailor Senshi!" Serenity exclaimed with excitement. _

_I laughed at her excitement and hugged her to me. Another child was a most wonderful and joyful surprise. _

_Four months later, as Serenity's_ _stomach began to grow, we began to feel strongly that the child inside of her_ _was to have a very definite destiny laying ahead_ _of it. Of what kind of destiny, we weren't __sure._ _The only one that we would know would be the Senshi of Time…Sailor Pluto. We decided to see her and ask her what she foresaw in our unborn baby's future._

_We traveled to the Time Gates, where Sailor Pluto resided in search of some answers. The Guardian greeted us with a warm smile and a deep bow. _

_"Pluto, may we speak with you?" I_ _called out as we entered the time gates._

_"Come in your Majesties. I have been expecting you." Sailor Pluto greeted us pleasantly. Serenity and I could both see she had something of a serious nature to discuss with us._

_"Sailor Pluto, an unexpected thing has child takes life within me and_ _I have had the feeling that this child has a special destiny. Am I correct Sailor Pluto." my wife stated more than asked._

_"Yes your Majesty, it's true." Pluto replied with a gentle smile, then continued_ _and decided to get right to the point. _

_"Your Majesties, this child will be a very strong senshi and I fear that her powers might get to the point where she cannot control them. Something must be done_ _about the child's powers."_

_"The child will be a girl? So then she will be a Sailor Senshi of Earth. You have told us yourself that the not everything is set in stone._ _What you may be seeing is the child's personal aura. And if she does have all this power as you say, we will all help her to control them. Remember, I can connect to the earth and help her. She will be the Guardian of the Earth just as Rini is the Guardian of the Moon." I replied, placing my hand on my wife's shoulder to calm her down._

_"You are right your Majesty. I do not wish the child ill will but it is my job to protect the future of the Earth." Sailor Pluto replied soleumly._

_"My husband and I will help control her powers if they seem to grow out of her have helped Sailor Saturn in the past, so she could join us without the fear of her power." My wife replied with a sigh, having calmed down._

"_I remember the kind thing you did for Sailor Saturn…perhaps the child you carry will grow into her powers and be a powerful Senshi like her mother and older sister." Sailor Pluto said as she bowed._

_/ End of Flashback /_

"Yes, I remember that day well. It took me a while to put it behind me and enjoy the rest of my pregnancy." Serenity replied.

"We both did, up until the day before Misaki was born. She definitely let you know it was time didn't she." Endymion replied chuckling gently.

"Don't laugh. I felt her kick me days before she was born!" Serenity replied, scowling a little, then she giggled at her next thought. "Do you remember the look on her little face when she tried to see me clearly for the first time.

"Yes I do. Misaki showed determination even then." Endymion chuckled. This made the two monarchs chuckle, remembering their youngest daughter's face as she looked at the outside world for the first time. Just then they heard the front door open and close, announcing the arrival of their two daughters, coming home from school.

"Speaking of our daughters…one of them will not be in a good mood. I got a phone call a half hour ago. It seems Misaki has hit one of the boys at school." Endymion relaid.

"Oh dear! Well then we need to get to the bottom of this." Serenity sighed as she stood up with Endymion and waited for Rini and Misaki to enter the room. Misaki was definitely in a foul mood, and had a look of stubborness set on her face.

"Hello my dears. How was school today?" Serenity asked cheerfully.

Rini looked up at her mother and smiled, pushing a stray pink hair back behind her ear.

"It was fine, but I think I'm ready for a nap though. School takes so much out you." Rini said as she yawned and stood up, walking out of the room and towards her royal bedchamber.

Serenity raised an eyebrow at Rini's retreating form and glared at Endymion when she heard him chuckle lightly.

"Something to share dear?" Serenity asked with a little coldness weaved through her words.

"She just reminds me of you when you were her age." Endymion answered.

Serenity sighed and shook her head. She turned back to her younger daughter. Misaki's head was bent down and she refused to look at her parents.

"Misaki, how was school today honey? Anything exciting?" Serenity asked innocently of her daughter.

Misaki looked up hesitantly at her mother. She pushed her blackish hair from her face and sighed.

"I punched a boy in the face today." Misaki whispered.

Endymion raised his eyebrow and went forward to stand next to Serenity.

"Misaki! Your father and I have raised you better than that." Serenity scolded. "Why did you hit him?"

Misaki lowered her head even further. Serenity and Endymion could see that she felt ashamed and embarrassed at her actions.

"Misaki, look at your mother when she is talking to you, please." Endymion said as he bent down in front of Misaki.

Misaki brought her startling grey-blue eyes up to her father. Suddenly she leaped into Endymion's arms and sobbed.

Serenity and Endymion shared a look before Endymion stroked his daughter's soft hair.

"Misa, why did you hurt that boy?" Endymion asked.

Misaki took a shuttering breath and pulled away from her father a bit to wipe her eyes.

"He teased me in front of the entire class! He kept asking me why I wasn't a great Senshi like mama was or how big sister is. Then he told me that I wasn't even supposed to have been born. That I was a mistake." Misaki could barely get the words out before she was back into her father's arms crying even more.

Serenity gasped and Endymion's face turned into a ugly frown as he processed what Misaki had told him and Serenity.

"Misaki," Serenity said warmly like only a mother could. " My little love, you listen to me. That boy is ignorant, something that we have taught you not to be. You were born because you have a destiny like everyone that is put on this Earth. One day you will be a great Sailor Senshi, like me and Rini, but you are only seven sweetheart. You have time to grow and show the world that you're great." Serenity said to her daughter, as she moved then into her mother's arms.

Misaki hugged her mother as tight as a seven year old could.

"Thanks mama and papa. I will be a great Sailor Senshi! I'll be greater than Rini!" Misaki laughed as she danced around the room.

She tried to dart out the room, only to be caught in her father's strong hands.

"Misaki, I still demand that you say you're sorry to him tomorrow. I will call your teacher and make sure that you did. So don't to try to get out of it." Endymion said sternly.

Misaki frowned but nodded her small head. Endymion let go of her and watched as she raced out of the room. She was probably going to go wake her sister so she could play with her.

Endymion turned back to Serenity who had a saddened expression on her face.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What is it Serenity?" He asked, concerned.

"How can children be so mean? Poor Misaki, if only she knew we were controlling her powers and keeping them bound. She, nor anyone else, but Pluto knows that her powers are great." Serenity sighed into his shoulder.

Endymion remained silent. Yes if only people knew that the second daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion was going to be the strongest Sailor Senshi that the universe had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

A Senshi For Earth

Chapter Two

AN: First off, I forgot to mention in chapter one, that Rose Of The Dawn is co-authoring this story with me. And I am glad she has agreed to do this story with me. Thanks to all of you have R & R'd. We appreciate being put on authors' favorite stories list, but those who only read the story review as well please? We like to see them. I know the flashbacks were a little confusing; they were a little confusing to write. And please excuse the few mistakes that may show up. We are trying our best to minimize them.

Name meanings:

Misaki: (first-Beautiful Bloom, (second) Bright Child

Amarante: (girl) Flower that never fades

Yori (girl) Reliable

Yukio: gets what he wants

Misaki waved good-bye to Rini as she walked through the front gate of the elementary school the next morning. Her best friends, Yori and Amarante ran over to greet her. They could see that the little princess wasn't too happy and they had a pretty good idea why. Misaki had to apologize to the boy she had punched yesterday even though she really didn't want to. They were both angry at him; Yukio was a bully and he had deserved the punch and the broken nose he now had.

"Hey Misaki, did you get into a lot of trouble when you got home yesterday?" Yori asked when she and Amarante got up to the little princess.

"Not really. Papa's going to phone the teacher to make sure I apologize." Misaki replied glumly.

"Well, if it makes you feel better Misaki; everybody is mad at Yukio. Serves him right, the jerk!" Amarante, the bright red and orange haired friend stated.

Misaki smiled at her best friends. They were always there for her and didn't care if she was a princess or not. They liked her for who she was inside. When they stepped into the classroom, the teacher motioned Misaki to come to her desk. The young princess knew what this was all about and sighed. She had to apologize to the bully or be in trouble with her parents.

"Good morning girls." the sensei replied.

"Good morning sensei." the girls answered. Yori and Amarante went to their desks as Misaki walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Misaki, your father just phoned and told me that I was to make sure you apologize. Yukio, don't say a word. You're in enough trouble young man." the sensei replied, cutting off the boy's snide remark immediately.

"Hai sensei. Misaki replied as she stepped forward and waited until her classmates were watching her quietly."

"Yukio." Misaki replied as she faced the class and waited for Yukio to look at her. She almost giggled when she saw the other students glare at the boy as he was about to make another rude remark. He wisely shut his mouth.

"Yukio, I want to say that I am sorry for hitting you yesterday. I should not have not lost my temper like that; so...I'm sorry." Misaki replied clearly, almost choking on the last few words.

"You should be, "miss mistake of the century." Yukio sneered.

"_**Yukio**_..." the teacher scolded sharply before Misaki politely interrupted her.

"You're wrong Yukio. Mama told me that I _do _have a destiny, and that I will be a strong senshi. I have plenty of time to be like her and big sister." Misaki stated as calmly as she could. She wasn't going to lower herself to that bully's level again.

"Good girl Misaki. Please take your seat. As for you Yukio, your father will hear of this further comment, and he will be picking you up after school. You are suspended for a week for your demeaning and thoughtless words.

Yukio viseably paled. Not only his father, but his big brother were going to be really mad and he knew he was in for a very long and rough week. He suddenly realized he had indeed gone to far when he noticed that even his friends were glaring at him.

The morning went well after that and Misaki enjoyed her lessons; especially the history lessons of her parents. Yukio had gone red with embarrassment when the class had learned that the queen hadn't gained her powers until she was fourteen. The little princess believed what her mama had told her about having plenty of time to gain hers. By lunch time, Misaki was sitting outside with her friends, under a nearby tree. For some reason, she wasn't feeling very good and really didn't feel like eating her sandwich.

"And then papa went to...Misaki, are you alright? You don't look so good." Yori asked in concern.

"I think I'm just coming down with a cold. I'll be fine." Misaki replied, a little tiredly.

"Well, it feels like it's more than a cold Misaki." Amarante replied as she put a small hand on the princess' forehead.

"I'm going to go get the teacher." Yori replied, jumping up and running into the school before Misaki could protest. She couldn't help but smile a little. Yori was always the mothering type, even at her young age. A moment later, their teacher came hurry out with Yori in front of her.

"Misaki? Yori tells me that you're not feeling very well sweetheart." the teacher exclaims as she kneels down in front of the little princess and feels her forehead. "My goodness, you _are_ warm. I'm taking you to the nurse's office then I'm calling your parents." She gently picked up Misaki and hurried back into the school. After calling the king and queen, the teacher quickly packed up the little girl's bag.

/oo/

"Misaki, are you alright sweetheart? You were fine this morning." Serenity replied, running up to her husband as he came in through the door, carrying their little princess.

"I'm not feeling so good mama." Misaki replied as she went over to her mother's arms.

"Well aunt Ami will be here soon to see what's wrong with you." Serenity reassured her daughter as she and Endymion started to take her upstairs.

"Okay mama." Misaki replied. Just then she had a coughing fit that was quickly followed by a small earth tremor. The royal couple looked at each other in surprise and headed for the private gardens.

"What's going on mama, papa? Why'd the earth shake?" Misaki replied, looking at them when they sat down on a bench outside.

"I can answer that little princess." a voice gently replied before a body quickly materialized. It was Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto!" Misaki replied, smiling. Pluto couldn't help but smile at the princess' obvious affection for her. The tall scout knew that the little girl's parents were controlling Misaki's powers, and she made every effort to find another way that would help this matter.

"Little princess, your mother is right when she told you have a destiny. You will be a very strong one. That tremor you all felt was your powers trying to awaken and I feel they are stronger than we thought. You're parents have been binding your powers so they would not get out of control. I have thought long on this, and there is one thing I can do to help you." Pluto replied kindly but soleumly.

"I have had this power and you didn't tell me mama, papa?" Misaki asked, a little upset.

"Yes Misaki. We didn't tell you because we were scared of losing you to them." Serenity replied gently.

"Okay mama, I understand. What do I have to do Pluto?" Misaki asked, turning to the senshi in front of her.

"Well, you would need to age very slowly. You would grow as you gained more control over your powers." Sailor Pluto answered.

"I will do it Pluto. I don't want to hurt anyone or the earth. What do I have to do?" Misaki asked, standing up.

"Very well Misaki. I want you to stand over here. A power will spread over you to slow down your aging process. That way your powers will develop slowly, along with you." Pluto instructed and waited for Misaki to stand where she had pointed.

When the little princess smiled up at the tall sailor and then closed her eyes, Pluto couldn't help but smile back. She had been wrong to fear the little girl. She had turned out to be very loving and dedicated to what she put her mind to. Pluto's staff glowed for a moment and it's gentle power surrounded the young girl. In a moment a soft green and brown glow came from Misaki and joined Pluto's. The little girl smiled as she felt the spell work and let out a small giggle as the auras seemed to tickle her. As the glows left, Misaki let out a huge yawn and opened her eyes.

"How do you feel Misa?" Endymion asked gently.

"Good. That kind of tickled." Misaki answered honestly. The three adults chuckled softly as Endymion picked up the sleepy little princess.

"Pluto, mama, papa; I promise to work hard at my training." Misaki replied before yawning widely again.

"I know you will little one. But right now I think you better get to bed and take care of yourself." Pluto replied gently. Unfortunately Misaki hadn't heard this because she had fallen asleep in her father's arms. "I must go now your majesties. I will meet Rini at her school if you wish."

"If you could Pluto, it would be greatly appreciated. I have a lot to do and Rini needs to know about this." Serenity replied.

"My pleasure your Majesty." Pluto replied, bowing before she went back through a new portal to the Time Gates.

A few hours later

"Mother, Father..." Rini yells out as she enters the family's living quarters.

"Hush, Rini. Misaki is sleeping. Your mother is waiting in the livingroom. We have been waiting for you to discuss something." Endymion replied in a slightly hushed voice.

"I'm sorry father. What's wrong Misaki? Setsuna met me at the school and said Misaki was already home." Rini replied in a more normal voice as she walked into the livingroom with her father and sat down in the cushy chair next to her mother.

"Rini, do you remember how protective your father and I were of Misaki for a while after she was born?" Serenity asked as Rini and her husband came into the livingroom.

"Yes. I was a little jealous of her, because she was getting so much attention from you." Rini replied, blushing a little in admittance of her past feelings.

"That's understandable Rini. We did, unfortunately, neglect you some what. That wasn't our intentions though." Endymion reassured his daughter, sitting down beside his wife. "Misaki wasn't feeling very well during lunch, so I went to the school to get her.. Aunt Ami says she came down with the flu all of a sudden. She's upstairs sleeping at the moment."

"Rini, Misaki is the reason why we want to talk with you." Serenity started.

"Oh, what has she done?" Rini asked, thinking her little sister had done something awful.

"She hasn't done anything wrong Rini...as far as her destiny and her future is concerned. We thought it was time you should know about this matter" Endymion answered, then waited for Serenity to continue.

"When I was about a month pregnant with your sister Rini, your father and I felt that the baby had a very definite future. We weren't sure what the feelings meant, so we went to the Time Gates to talk to Sailor Pluto to get some answers. She confirmed what we were feeling and that the child, a girl was destined to be a very strong senshi and that something needed to be done. As Pluto's duty dictates, Misaki would have had to leave us for that reason. We feared that she would be taken away from us, so we vowed that we would bind Misaki's powers once she was born. Which we are doing so. When your father brought Misaki home after lunch, she agreed to let Pluto cast a spell over her so your sister would grow slowly as she trained and gained complete control over her powers." Serenity informed.

"Okay, I understand all that, but how do we know that Misaki's powers are starting to show?" Rini asked, trying to clarify things in her mind.

"We were taking your sister upstairs to her room when she had a sudden coughing fit. A small earthquake happened at the same time she coughed. Pluto confirmed that the earthquake was caused by her powers awakening." Endymion filled in.

"This is a little confusing. I'm going to have to think about all this for a bit. So did Misaki tell you why she hit that boy at school?" Rini asked.

"Yes, and I can say that we don't really blame Misaki for hitting him; even though it was wrong. He teased her in front of the whole class, asking her why she wasn't as strong I was or as strong as you are Rini. The boy also said that she shouldn't have even been born; that she was mistake." Serenity replied, scowling.

"Oh my god, no wonder Misaki was so upset when I picked her up at school yesterday! And I went and yelled at her without even asking what happened." Rini replied, very shocked and embarrassed.

"Mama, papa can I get up? I can't sleep any more." Misaki's voice came from upstairs. Rini stood up to go upstairs before turning around to look questioningly at her mother.

"I'll go get her mother. That's the least I can do for her." Rini replied at her mother's nod.


	3. Chapter 3

A Senshi For Earth

Chapter Three

A _**very **_bored little princess laid in her bed, wishing for something would happen. She had tried sneaking out of her bedroom, through the window yesterday; trying to find something to do. She had succeeded until she had gotten to the private garden's furthest hedge and started climbing it. But that's where the adventure ended, when a pair of hands had grabbed her around her waist, pulling her away. She yelped as she felt a sharp slap land on her bottom, and was promptly turned around . She had been caught by her mother and the queen didn't look at all pleased.

"Now what am I supposed to do. Rini's in school, daddy's in a conference and mommy's doing her queen stuff." Misaki grumbled to herself. The a mischievous smile appeared on her face. She threw off the covers and laid back. In a scound, the little princess floated upwards a bit and did a summersault before letting herself drop back on to the bed. She did this a couple of times before a maid entered the room quietly, startling the princess.

"Little princess, you know you are not allowed to bounce on your bed. Your mother would be cross if she found out." a young nurse admonished gently.

"I wasn't jumping. I was floating and bouncing." Misaki answered curtly.

"Watch your mouth young lady." the nurse scolded sternly. "You're parents want you down in the conference soon, so I am here to give you a bath and get you dressed." the nurse replied, choosing to ignore the little girl's grumpy remark. She knew the grumpiness came from being bored and sick. She walked in to Misaki's bathroom and running a warm bath. The bath had felt wonderul as the maid scrubbed her clean. It didn't seem long until the two were walking through the palace to conference room three.

Meanwhile in the conference room

"Why have you called us here your majesties? Is there a threat of a new enemy?" Michiru asked, very curious as to why they had all been called to this meeting.

"I haven't detected any threats to our solar system, or any neighboring galaxies. And Rei hasn't seen any in her fires." Lita spoke up. She had talked to the priestess earlier that morning.

"If you will listen, Serenity and I will tell." Endymion tried to instruct. But on rare occasions, as they had done in the twentieth century, everyone except Ami kept chattering away; not paying attention to what their monarchs had to say.

"_**Quiet**_**!" **Ami yelled, a little annoyed, and huffed as everyone stared at her in surprise. "If you would be quiet, Endymion and Serenity are _trying _to tell us why we are here."

"Thank you Mercury." Serenity replied as she sent a slight glare to the others. "The reason why Endymion and I have gathered you all here this afternoon has become necessary and I will need your understanding and help. Secondly, a new senshi has awaken and will be a very powerful one."

"Then Neptune and I will find her and keep an eye on her. If she poses a threat, we will illimate her." Sailor Uranus declared as she started to stand up. She had always been far to protective and often didn't think first, which got the tomboy into a lot of trouble at times.

"You two will do no such thing. Sit down and be quiet Uranus." Pluto replied sternly as she forced Uranus back down into her chair. "Please continue my queen, glaring at her fellow outer.

"Thank you Pluto. As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, I felt this senshi's aura and knew she had a very definite destiny." th queen replied, smiling at her next thought.

"When did you learn of this senshi Serenity? And when are we going to meet her." Sailor Venus asked curiously.

"I felt her aura, her presense when I was about six months pregnant with Misaki. After Endymion and I talked to Sailor Pluto, the three of us agreed that my husband and would bind her powers.. A short while after our conversation, I looked forward to the day when we would finally meet her." queen Serenity replied, mysteriously.

"I don't mean any disrespect your majesty. How can a new senshi be aakening if you sensed her seven years ago!?" Neptune replied, quite confused at what her queen was saying. The senshi of water could could see Sailor Mercury seemed to be the only one understanding what the queen was saying.

"Everything will be clear in a moment Sailor Neptune. Just know there is nothing to fear." Serenity answered just as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." the queen called out and the door opened to reveal a young nurse carrying Misaki.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune looked at each as they both felt the strong energy coming off the little girl. They started to jump up to grab the girl, but Pluto smacked Uranus with her staff and shoved Neptune back into her seat.

"Ow, Pluto! What did you do that for? That little girl is a threat; Neptune and I can feel her aura." Uranus growled.

"Pluto, she's a threat to their majesties." Neptune stated sharply..

"The only threat is the two of you, and you will be in a lot of trouble if you sit down, and listen." Pluto commanded firmly.

"Thank you Pluto." Endymion replied as he glared at the two forementioned senshi. He stood up as the nurse approached and took Misaki from her. As the nurse left the room, the meeting continued. "Misa, could you introduce yourself to those who don't know you please."

"Okay daddy." Misaki replied and stood up on ner father's knee, while he put his hands around her waist to support his daughter.

"Daddy?" Uranus and Neptune exclaimed together. They looked at each other in confusion, then back at the little girl in the king's lap.

"I am princess Misaki Rose Chiba, second daughter to queen Serenity and king Endymion. She had not missed Uranus's and Neptune's words or reactions to her, and glared at them before politely bowing.

"What you two felt coming from her, Uranus, Neptune, is her senshi power. Misaki is the new senshi that has started to awaken. My wife and I will explain everything in a few moments. Rini, will you please take your sister out to the gardens and play with her for a while." Endymion instructed.

"Of course father. Come on Misaki." Rini replied as she stood up and took her sister from her father and headed to the nearby garden. She had been so busy lately and felt guilty about not having spent much time with her little sister. This would be a good time to do so.

"Now if everyone will be quiet and listen, we will tell you everything now. We didn't tell you sooner because we wanted to wait and make sure of everything first. Meanwhile outside, Rini and Misaki chased each other around the yard, trying to catch each other, with a slight difference.

"No fair Misaki, you're supposed to keep your feet on the ground." Rini huffed in mock anger. She was proud that her sister had the ability to float. That would come in handy in the future, if she ever had to get out of the way of an enemy.

'But it makes the game more interesting onee-san." Misaki teased, as she gently landed on the ground. Rini, why are those two scouts angry with me? I haven't done anything to them."

"They're not angry with you Misa. Uranus and Neptune can be a little too overprotective of mother, father and me, at times. I think mom, dad and the others will make them see that you're not a danger.

AN: Okay guys, I know this is a little short, but quite frankly, I've run out of ideas at the moment. I would really appreciate your help with suggestions, for this chapter or the next ones. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A Senshi for Earth

Chapter four

AN: For some reason I have lost my first co-author, but I am pleased to say that Serandi82 has taken up the roll and is really helping to spice uo this story. She has added some wonderful ideas that I hadn't even thought of. So the reviews go out to her as well. This story wouldn't be as good without her.

As a little hand slowly appeared and gripped the edge of the bed spread, a head of black hair slowly appeared and greeted the warmth of the sun that slowly crawled across the bed. Letting out a long yawn, the young princess opened her eyes, squinting to shield them from the light.

After a moment Misaki smiled, remembering what today was: The beginning of summer break, and a day spent with her two best friends. Since she had been well enough, she had to go back to school yesterday. But she didn't mind; she liked school, and was able to invite them over for the day and an overnight. The little princess was delighted that her parents had said that she could have Amarante and Yori for the weekend.

"Oh no, I better get moving. Amaranate and Yori will be here before I'm even ready." Misaki squeaked as she jumped out of bed and took her pajamas off. Running in to her bathroom, she let her nurse, Hisoka (means: cautious, reserved) pick her up and put her into the warm bath and scrub her back.

When she was ready, she ran down the hallway, flying past a still very groggy Rini.

"Rini, wake up." Misaki yelled and jabbed her sister's leg as she ran by.

"Ack, Misaki, no baka." Rini yelled and then smirked. She really couldn't be mad at her sister. She had done some pretty mischievous things when she was Misaki's age.

"Good morning mama, papa. What's for breakfast?" Misaki replied as she ran into the dining room and plopped into her chair.

"Good morning Misaki," her father replied over the top of his morning newspaper. "You sure are energetic this morning. From the sounds of things, your sister is on her way down?"

"Yes she is, if she doesn't..."

_Thump_, "Oww," came Rini's voice.

"...if she doesn't walk into something. She's half asleep." Misaki giggled.

Rini drug herself into the dining room and lightly cuffed Misaki's circled odangos. "Hey!"

"That's for scaring me just now." Rini grumbled.

"Well, wake up before you get out of bed then." Misaki barked softly, but just as good naturedly.

"Girls, please." Endymion admonished lightly.

"Sorry, papa," they both answered contritely.

"What would you girls like for breakfast?" Serenity asked as she came out of the kitchen with a bowl and spoon in her hand.

"A pancake with raspberry syrup and some scrambled eggs please, Mama," Misaki answered. She turned to her father and whispered, "What time are my friends coming over, Papa?"

"Ill have the same, but with blueberry syrup please mama." Rini answered.

"Misaki, your friends aren't coming over until after lunch, remember?" Serenity answered her daughter's excited question. "I've arranged for you start your training with Rei after breakfast."

"That's right; I forgot. I'm just excited about my friends coming over. They're the best…" Misaki answered as her mother put the plate in front of her.

"You really care about them, don't you, Misaki?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, I do. They don't care if I'm a princess. They just like me for who I am. You should see the funny faces Amarante makes; they're so funny." Misaki told her family giggling, and related what had happened yesterday when Yukio had apologized, without any one telling him to.

Rei – rather, Sailor Mars – stood in the center of the clearing, watching her young student with intense interest along with both of the monarchs. Misaki had been sitting with her eyes closed for well over five minutes (a feat for a child of that age).

"Am I there yet?" came the princess's small voice.

Mars let out an exasperated sigh. "You would be if you didn't have the attention span of your mother." Ignoring the queen's sudden indignant comment, she kept her gaze trained on her young protégé. "Misaki, you are just starting out with this. It's very difficult for someone – especially at your age – to actively call upon their powers unless they know where the power sits within their being." She knelt down in front of the princess and smiled encouragingly. "You are very close. Now, begin again."

The youngest of the monarchs sat back up and took a deep breath, recessing back into her being once more.

"That's right, Misaki," Mars coached, "Just take deep breaths and find that special place inside you where you feel safe. That's where you'll find your power." She edged closer. "Just stay calm…You're almost there…"

Misaki continued breathing as her Aunt had taught her, finally reaching the point where she found complete happiness.

"Good," Mars whispered from in front of her. "Just keep breathing…"

It was then that the little girl's eyes flew open, and some alien expression covered her face as her gaze burned into the eyes of her aunt.

"Beware the unmarked tomb," she said in a voice that was not her own. "Beware…the unmarked…tomb."

Mars watched, along with the two alarmed monarchs, as the child's eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell over in a dead faint.

Serenity and Endymion sat on either side of their young child, each holding one of her hands. The young princess had been unconscious for about two hours, and neither was able to pin-point what had happened. They, too, had seen the murderous look on their child's angelic face as she spoke the words of warning.

Ami had been by a few times, checking in on the child, and reassuring the parents that their young one was indeed alive, but even the expert opinion of Ami Mizuno herself couldn't allay the parents' fear.

"Your Majesties?" came a soft voice from the doorway to their daughter's bedroom.

Without looking up, Endymion said, "What is it, Minako?"

"I know this isn't the best of times, but we've received something from the Egyptian Government. I thought you'd want to see it."

Serenity's red eyes met that of her Chief of Guard. "Is it truly necessary right now?"

"I'll go," Endymion replied as he stood up and began walking around the bed. "We've been waiting for a response from them for months. This may be our only communication." As he passed by his wife, he squeezed her shoulder slightly, offering his silent support. "I'll be back soon."

Serenity nodded as she turned her attention back to her still-unconscious daughter.

Endymion sat on his throne as the communicators came online, showing their head of state.

"So kind of you to speak with me, King Endymion," the Egyptian monarch said as she bowed slightly.

"Not at all," Endymion replied. "My wife and I were wondering if you were ever going to answer our request for a visit."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. There has been a new discovery here in our desert, and I needed to take some time to look into it…"

"There's no need to explain, Isis. A new discovery is bound to take precedence over a diplomatic visit."

Isis smiled. "Thank you. How would you and your family – with guard, of course – like to visit sometime next month? We should be able take you on a tour of the newest discovery, which would make this trip worth your while."

Endymion smiled. "Next month sounds wonderful. I shall let my wife know, and we'll be in touch to make the final arrangements."

"Wonderful! I look forward to hearing from you, then."

The king smiled as the communication was disconnected, and the Egyptian queen's face disappeared.

"Well," Endymion stated softly, "looks like we're all going on vacation. This should be fun!"

"_Endymion!_" his wife's panicked voice suddenly soared into the throne room. He hurriedly flung himself from the throne and rushed to his daughter's bedroom. He froze.

Serenity was trying to hold their daughter fast to the bed while the child's body was thrashing around.

"What happened?" he asked as he came up beside his wife.

"I don't know," the matriarch answered. "One minute she was just lying there, and the next, she was like this." Endymion went around to the other side of the bed, grabbing a hold of the child's other arm. "What's happening?"

"With her being in the unconscious state she's in, her powers are trying to push through all at once," a new voice cut into the room. Both parents turned around and saw Sailor Pluto standing behind them. "If you'll let her be a moment, I can help her."

Serenity and Endymion looked at each other, both of their expressions mirroring the same worry as the other, before letting go of the girl's arms. Pluto walked over and held her garnet orb above the princess as it began glowing a bright red. Within moments, the girl was laying peacefully on the bed, breathing easy.

Pluto stood up and turned Serenity.

"She's sleeping," she whispered as she backed away, allowing the queen to reposition herself beside her daughter.

The queen got a panicked look on her face. "Sleeping as in…"

Pluto smiled. "No, sleeping as in sleeping. She'll probably sleep through the night…" She turned to take in King Endymion as well. "…as should the two of you."

"Her friends are supposed to be coming over after lunch," Serenity said softly as she brushed her daughter's bangs off of her face. "She was looking forward to that…"

"Plans are just going to have to change a bit," Endymion said. "School's out, so we can postpone it a day or two." He began shepherding his wife out of the room. "Let's let her sleep and go get a hold of each of the parents."

Serenity pulled back. "I want to stay with her. Do you mind calling them yourself?"

Endymion smiled at her, understanding her need to be with their child. "Not at all. I'll call them."

Serenity went and sat back down beside her daughter. A sudden fatigue overtook the queen, and she laid down beside her child, smiling slightly as the girl turned over into her arms. Serenity placed a kiss on the child's crown as she then closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

A Senshi for Earth

Chapter 5

The first sense to return to her was the sense of taste with the acrid taste of lead on her tongue. Immediately following was her sense of smell with the pungent odor of death around her.

She was laying in something wet and sticky - that much she could tell you. What the substance was, she didn't know, but it made her clothes cling to her body.

Her sense of hearing appeared next, listening to the voices arguing over something (she couldn't make out what) - at least for a time.

Sight was the final sense to awaken (almost literally), but everything was wrapped in a haze.

"Bring her to me," she heard come from the other side of the room. Within seconds, she was hauled to her feet and dragged across the room and thrown back onto the floor in front of whoever beckoned for her.

"Now," he began as he took the girl's hair into his hands gently, "you, my dear, are the only person left in this life that could possibly be able to control this power."

"What power?" she whispered through her tears.

"The power of the Staff of Anubis," he answered her as he closed his fist around a patch of hair and yanked her head up to look him in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I swear!" She was flung to the floor as a sharp slap snapped her head around.

"Oh, stop whimpering, girl." The source of the voice pulled her head back up once again. "You know how the Scepter works and you're going to do what you're told, or…" He motioned to the dark man standing beside her who flipped her over onto her back and raised something above his head.

Even in her hazed state, she could see the glint of light off of the metal blade.

She hadn't even noticed where she was until she felt the presence beside her as she shot up in the bed. She looked down at the figure laying beside her, blue, concerned eyes meeting her smoky, fearful eyes.

"You okay?" Serenity asked her daughter as she lifted herself up onto her elbow. When Misaki nodded hesitantly, her mother slowly guided the child back down onto the bed, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Bad dream?" the queen asked as she brushed some black hair out of her daughter's eyes.

"Yeah," Misaki answered as she settled into the bed again.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Serenity continued stroking her daughter's baby-fine hair.

"No," the little girl answered. "What time is it?"

Serenity turned slightly and looked at her daughter's clock. "About dinner time." She turned back. "You hungry?"

Misaki shot up in the bed once again. "My friends…"

"…are coming over another day. You need to relax for a while." Serenity pushed herself into a sitting position. "You had quite the adventure today."

Misaki threw her mother a confused look. "I did?"

"Mm hmm, so your father and I decided the sleepover could wait another day…"

"…but, I really wanted it to be tonight!"

Serenity looked her daughter in the eye. "I know you did, Sweetheart, but after today, you need to rest…"

"…but Mom…"

Serenity held up a hand, halting the complaint. "Misaki, your father and I made the decision, and no amount of whining is going to change our minds." She looked sideways at her daughter. "Unless, of course, you'd like us to cancel it all together. That can be arranged."

Misaki jumped up onto her knees and looked at her mother. "I guess it can wait another day."

Serenity put her forehead to her daughter's. "I thought you'd see it our way." She stood up and lifted the girl into her arms. "Now, are you hungry?

Endymion sat at the breakfast table the next morning, looking over the paper while sipping on a cup of coffee. The headline on the front page of the national news caught his attention: "New Discovery in Egypt Leaves Government Baffled."

Baffled about what, he wondered as he took another sip of his hot brew and took in the picture below. It was of a man and woman (Isis, he recognized) standing outside an opening to a hole in the ground.

"Morning, Daddy!" a cheerful voice came from underneath his arm. Endymion smiled as he looked down into the grayish eyes of his youngest child. "Whatcha reading?"

The king picked up his princess and plopped her onto his lap. "Oh, nothing. Just some boring news stories."

"What's that?" Misaki asked as she pointed to the newspaper.

He looked where she was indicating. "Just a tomb they found in Egypt."

She shook her raven head. "No, not that. That." He saw where her finger was pointing. There was a staff laying on the ground in front of the two people in the picture. On one end of the staff appeared to be a jewel set inside the head of a dog.

Endymion looked a bit closer. "I don't know, sweetie." He closed the paper. "We'll have to ask when we go visit." He smiled as the girl's eyes got large.

"We're going to visit?!" Misaki's excitement was almost too infectious as the king felt his heart also jump at the prospect of visiting Egypt.

"Visit where?" came his older daughter's voice.

"Egypt," the King answered. "Next month sometime. Your mother and I still have to work out the details."

"That's right," the queen's voice interjected. "First thing's first." She winked at her youngest. "I do believe you have a sleepover to prepare for, correct?"

"Tonight?" Misaki asked as she jumped down from her father's lap.

"Mm hmm. Tonight, but they should be here in a few hours, so breakfast first, and then you have a room to clean up before they get here."

Rini did nothing but giggle slightly at the look of indignation on her sister's face.

Parents, Misaki could have been thinking. Always have to spoil the fun.

"Princess, your parents wanted me to tell you that your friends are arriving." Misaki's nurse, informed as she watched the little princess dash around her room; making sure everything was ready for tonight..

"Thanks, Hisia-san-sab." Misaki quickly replied and ran passed ran out of her bedroom. She rushed down the stairs and out the door of the family quarters.

What she saw made her giggle. There was Amarante standing there with the funniest look on her face. One of Amarante's left eye brow was raised a great deal while the other was down; her mouth looked like an upside down "indented" cup while her eyes were very round. A rather astonishing face any one could have pulled.. And with her red/orangy hair and light emerald eyed, it really was quite funny to see. After a moment, Yori gave the little red-head a nudge to snap the girl out of her trance.

"You know Amar, if you don't change expressions, your face is going to stay like that," Yori commented dryly, although she couldn't help giggling herself.

"Your majesties, I hope you can put up with this one," A tall woman who looked a lot like Amarante came around the car with two suitcases in her hands.

"I'm sure we can. I have no doubts that things will be interesting." Endymion stated, chuckling. He had a feeling that the next several hours would be...entertaining. .

"Well, thank you for inviting them. You two behave yourselves," the woman stated to Amarante and Yori.

"Don't I always!?" Amarante stated in mock innocence.

"No," her mother stated plainly. This made everyone chuckle as the young mother said good-bye to the girls and stepped in to the car.

"Alright girls, let's get inside and get your things up to Misaki's room before we do anything else." Serenity replied gently, ushering the girls into the palace.

"Wow Misaki, you're bedroom is huge!" Yori exclaimed as the entered the little princess' room.

"I guess. It's just a bedroom. Why are you smirking that way Amar. What are those?" Misaki asked cautiously while pointing at the pair of what looked like mittens her friend was pulling out of her bag, wondering what her friend was up to.

"I call these my sliders*. How about we do some sliding later?!" Amaranti asked mischievously. The other two grinned in the same manner.

"Mama did say the floors did need a bit of polishing. We can do it after I give you a small tour of the place." Misaki stated as she went and got a pair of cotton socks for herself and Yori.

With Endymion and Serenity in a meeting and Rini off doing a few of her duties, Misaki made it her job to give her friends a tour of her home; and did a good job of it. But as it was, the three became quite bored after half an hour. So going to a more secluded area of the palace near the conference rooms, the girls began their "slider" trips up and down the hallway. Just before their tenth trip down the hall, they heard their names being called.

"Sounds like we better hurry. Shall we girls." Amarante smirked and took off down the hallway, with Misaki right behind her. When Misaki began to slide, she easily passed her red headed friend and couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from her throat.

"Misaki, Amarante, Yori?" Endymion called out again.

"Have you found them yet Endymion?" Mina replied as she came out of the conference room.

"Not yet, but I think I hear them coming." Endymion answered, hearing the childish laughter.

"Coming daddy." Misaki managed to call out through her laughter. Serenity came out just in time to see the children coming towards them at a very quick pace. As Misaki was sliding backwards, she somehow managed to turn around without falling.

"You should see Amarante's face." Misaki laughed as she pointed behind. The adults looked at the next approaching girl and couldn't help but laugh. Amarante wore a look of pure happiness.

"Okay, girls, it's nearly lunch time. Go and clean up...and get your slippers on. No more sliding for now." Endymion chuckled as Yori zipped by, followed by a sudden crash.

The adults turned suddenly, looking for the young girl. They nearly burst into laughter as the shocked look of hitting the wall melded suddenly into a smile, followed by her own hysterical laughter. Children are so resilient.

"Okay, daddy." Misaki replied, finally stopping her laughter and taking a deep breath.

Once lunch was over, the monarchs took the girls to the park, hoping to expel some of the massive energy the three were radiating. They did have to admit, the atmosphere the girls created was very relaxing, despite the creative chaos of their minds. One instant, they were on a ship, heading to the outer rim of the solar system; the next, they were on the moon (apparently in the old kingdom), re-enacting the final days of Silver Millennium; at one point, they were under sea divers, exploring a newly discovered reef somewhere in the south eastern region of the Sea of Japan.

Serenity and Endymion just sat and watched as their imaginations took them from one world to another while their older daughter (who'd joined them for lunch and a few hours of park trolling) just sat and shook her head. Apparently, she'd forgotten the days of being a child.

Too bad, Serenity mused as she glanced over at her crown princess. She still remembered being the one that was dragged on the multiple adventures of her oldest offspring while her husband hid from the prospect of being thrown overboard of the "Madame Pirate," a pirate ship Rini had created when she was about Misaki's age.

**"Rini, I think it's time that a certain "ex pirate" took the safari hunters for ice cream?" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow, hoping that her heir would get the message. Rini looked surprised for a moment, as she suddenly remembered her days of pretend.**

**"Alright mother. The pink haired hunter of the savannah will do so." Rini smirked at her mother, and stalked over to her "quarry".**

**"Animals of the land, beware. The great hunter is on the loose." Endymion called out as the "human" animals of the wild chased each other nearby. The three "creatures" looked back and playfully shrieked as Rini, the great pink haired hunter came running towards them. The black panther (Misaki) ran aroun the corner of a bush and suddenly skidded to a halt with yell and immediately back pedalled.**

**"You have lots of energy. Give it to me! a youma that looked like a green tiger hollered. **

**"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars called out as she ran towards the girls.**

**"You leave our friend alone." Amarante and Yori yelled out, stepping in front of Misaki to protect their friend. As the fire senshi ran up to the girls, she was surprised at what had appeared on the foreheads of Misaki's friends. Needless to say, Rini had seen the same thing.**

**"Mars, what's going on?" Endymion asked as he and Serenity ran up to the group of girls.**

**"There was a youma, but it's gone now. I think you should see this." Mars stated as she gently turned Amarante and Yori around. What the royal couple saw was a symbol on each of the girls foreheads. Signs they had never seen before.**

**"I know this may sound like a strange question girls. Are you feeling something different abut yourselves?" Serenity questioned gently, kneeling down to be eye level with the girls.**

**"My forehead is a little warm for some reason." Yori answered.**

**"Mine too." What's going on?" Amarante questioned.**

**"We'should discuss this back at the palace when we head back. And I think a few phone calls need to be made." Endymion stated.**

**"But right now, the hunter and the animals are heading over to the ice cream stand to get a couple of cones and a much needed break." Rini stated. The statement was quickly followed by three cheers.**

It was hard to determine who was more tired - the children or the monarchs. The three girls were haphazardly strewn across their daughter's bed, all snoring softly. The two parents smiled at the three girls, not wanting to disturb them, but knowing it was going to be necessary if they didn't want any of the girls to accidentally get kicked in the face.

Softly they crept across the room and pulled what covers they could back from the three sleeping children. They attempted to pick one girl up, but found that moving that particular set of body limbs would disturb the other.

Then so be it, Endymion thought as he tried juggling the comforter and Yori. Serenity went to the other side of the bed and picked up Misaki while shushing her back to sleep. The young princess soon settled back into her pillow-top mattress and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

With all three girls settled and tucked in safely, Endymion and Serenity retired to their own bedroom, getting the much needed sleep they knew they were bound to need, given that the "three fates," as they called themselves in their last game, were going to be staying another night.

*AN: a pair of hand knitted cotton socks good for sliding across bare floors. My suggestion: Keep author's notes at the end of the chapter. Putting them in the middle upsets the flow of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

A Senshi For Earth

Chapter Six

Misaki sighed as she and her friends sat haphazardly strewn across the twenty feet of flooring designated as the living room of the Royal Chambers. Yori sat, curled up on a chair; Amarante was laying down on the fluffy area rug set under the coffee table; and Misaki took her normal position as of late - upside-down on the couch with her head hanging off of the seat, allowing her raven curls to pool on the floor.

Luna had told them it was time to get out of the pool and get dressed, which they'd done, but just knowing that the monarchs wanted to see them was making them restless. Naturally, they'd thought they were in trouble (I mean, what kind of parent would get their kids out of the pool and just tell them to wait until they got home?). Then, thinking back to yesterday, had they been in trouble, they wouldn't have gotten ice-cream, right? So, the young princess breathed a bit easier.

If anything, she felt bad for Luna. She and Artemis had been asked to watch the girls while the king and queen had a quick meeting with the rest of the Senshi to discuss what had happened the day before.

"Luna," Misaki whined as she turned herself over to look the two "guardians" in the eye, "we're getting bored here! When is mama and papa going to be here?"

"We're right here Misaki," Queen Serenity replied from the doorway as she, the king, and a few of the senshi walked into the room. "We're sorry we kept the three of you waiting, but the meeting was important. What we need to tell you has something to do about what happened yesterday."

"What did happen?" Amarante asked as she sat up to face the monarchs. "All I remember is this-" What was it exactly? "-thing tried to attack Misaki; Yori and I got really mad and stood in front of her."

"Yeah," Yori chimed in. "And my forehead got really hot."

"Mine, too." Amarante reached up and rubbed her forehead, seeing if there was a scar.

"I think you guys are senshi, too. Mama and Papa told me a few days ago that I'm Sailor Earth!" Misaki answered happily.

"That's right Misaki," Queen Serenity confirmed her daughter's statement as she smiled. "Amarante and Yori are your new guards. Although we're just not sure what planet or star they represent."

"Mama, do I have a...forehead sign too?" Misaki questioned, beginning to feel left out of the "cool parts to the powers" part of the conversation.

"Yes, you do sweetheart." Serenity sat on the couch beside her daughter while gently encouraging the child to stand. "Why don't you try first, so your friends will know what to do."

"Okay. I just close my eyes and concentrate on the sign and what I feel, right?" Misaki asked, looking up at Rei, who nodded.

The young princess closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel the power begin flowing through her being, starting with her feet and finishing at the crown of her head. A sudden warmth developed between her eyebrows, and she heard gasps from each of her friends.

Between their princess's eyes was a bright blue circle with a white cross through the middle, and before them stood the Senshi of Earth - in all her glory.

Amarante and Yori quickly recovered from their shock and closed their eyes, concentrating as Misaki had. They could feel something happening on their foreheads - that familiar burning - but when they opened their eyes, they were still standing in their shorts and t-shirts.

"Hey!" Amarante commented. "How come we don't have Senshi forms?"

"Yeah," Yori chimed in. "Misaki's transformed in to hers!"

"At the moment," Rei began explaining, "I've blocked that part of your powers. We don't know what they will entail, and we don't know what could happen to any of us. Until you've done the transformation in a secured area, we cannot allow it to go any further than this."

Despite their lack of armor at the moment, Misaki was so happy that her two best friends were senshi as well. However, she didn't want to embarrass her parents in front of the other Senshi, so she refrained from jumping around and shrieking and was content to smile widely and clap. There would be plenty of time for celebrating like only a kid could later.

"Ami, do you have any idea of what they could be senshis of?" Serenity asked, seeing her blue haired friend typing away on her minicomputer.

"It seems as if Amaranti represents Solaris and Yori represnets Polaris. They are stars, or constellations, if you will." Ami answered shutting down her computer.

"When will they be trying their transformations for the first time?" Mina asked.

"That will be this afternoon. I contacted their parents and told them what is happening. They will be joining us for a celebration this evening. Amarante, Yori, I have already asked your parents if you could have another sleep over with Misaki. They've agreed." Endymion replied, informing the three youngsters among them. The three little ones were overjoyed and couldn't contain themselves any longer and hugged each other, while jumping around.

Hours later, Misaki, Amarante, and Yori were playing in Misaki's bedroom. The three had spent a good portion of that hour, pretending to know what their powers were going to entail.

"Misaki, Amarante, Yori, everyone's waiting for you in the garden," Rini called up to her sister's bedroom.

"Coming, Rini," Misaki called out as she and her friends came out of the bedroom and down the stairs to where the pink haired princess was waiting. Rini smiled as she thought how proud she was of her sister and how dedicated she had shown to be towards her training. She had a feeling that Misaki just might be the kingdom's most important defender in the future.

Coming out into the gardens in front of Rini, the young girls stepped over to the queen and king and stood in front of them a few feet away. Serenity smiled proudly at Misaki. She knew her youngest would take the duty of a senshi very seriously and do her best. What her future would hold, no one really knew. She was to be a very strong senshi for a reason.

"Misaki, Amarante, Yori." Serenity gently called out, and waited until she had the girls attention. "First of all, I want you to put these-" She handed them what appeared to be large bracelets made of metal. "-around your right wrist. They will aide you in transforming." The girls quickly did as instructed and looked up at the queen. "What I need you to do, is to close your eyes and concentrate on what you feel. Like all of the Senshi, your powers are tied to your emotions. They will respond to how you feel."

Misaki looked at her two friends and nodded to Yori, silently asking her to go first. Yori smiled and closed her eyes. In a few seconds she felt sort of a magnet, magical feeling stir inside herself, that steadily grew stronger.

"Polaris Power Transform!" Yori yelled out. She was quickly enveloped in a ball of thin yellow and blue streaks of light that whirled around her at a dizzying speed. When she immerged, she was wearing a tight blue, long sleeve t-shirt, blue pants and dark blue lace up boots that came to the bottom of her calves. She wore a dark yellow belt around her waist, shoulder pads and a choker of the same shade. She had her right arm across the front of her chest and her left fist planted on her hip.

"Solaris Power Transform!" Amarante yelled. She was quickly covered in flames, whirling around her, much like a small tornado. Her outfit was like Yori's; only her boots and t-shirt were red, her pants, a dark orange and her shoulder guards and choker were a medium yellow. She had her right arm across her chest and her left arm bent at the elbow, by her side. Her fist was clenched. Misaki quickly closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Earth Power transform!" A rock like tornado swirled around her as small energy charges danced around with the rocks. When it cleared, Misaki, now Sailor Earth was standing in a uniform of blue boots, t-shirt and choker, black pants and gray shoulder guards. She had her right arm over her chest as well, and her left hand on her hip.

"Whoa, what a rush!" Yori exclaimed as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Wow, we rock!" Amarante cried, checking out their outfits.

"Yes, you do rock, Amarante. Or should I say Sailor Solaris." Queen Serenity chuckled; then became serious. "Do you Sailor Earth, Sailor Polaris and Sailor Solaris solemnly promise to do your duties to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes your majesty." the three young senshi vowed in unison.

"And do you, sailor Polaris and Sailor Solaris promise to protect and guard princess Misaki with your lives, if need be?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes, we do your majesty." Yori and Amarante vowed firmly, together.

"Good. Now, I have a presentation to make to you, Misaki. Luna, will you fetch the surprise?" Serenity inquired.

"Yes, you're Majesty," Luna replied and left the room for a moment. She returned a moment later, with a young cat trotting in beside her. Although his fur was a strange mixture of white and black, the cat was really quite handsome. His head, shoulders were completely black, until it slowly went to a mixture of white and black. Then his rump, back legs and tail were a solid black once again.

"Misaki," the queen began as she knelt down beside her daughter, "this is Luna and Artemis's son, Inari. He will be your new guardian and advisor, as well as friend. He will guide you in many things as you train to be a senshi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Misaki," Inari replied formally, and bowing respectfully. "As you just heard, my name is Inari, and I'm looking forward to serving you and being your friend."

"He's so..." She stopped, catching a slight glare in her mother's eyes. "Uh, I mean, it is good to meet you, too, Inari. I am Princess Misaki Rose Chiba, second daughter to Queen Serenity and King Endymion."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The weather had continued to be bright and sunny, well in to the afternoon, so it had been decided that the meeting with Amarante and Yori's parents would be held in a more relaxed environment. And no better place for that was the private gardens of the royal family. Just as the youngest princess and her best friends had run inside to get ready for the evening meal; Serenity and Endymion heard the door open again and turned to see who it was.

"Your majesties, your guests have around." the young maid replied softly.

"Thank you Reianna, show them in please." Serenity commanded gently.

"Yes ma'am." Reianna answered and bowed. She stepped to the side and allowed the two couples to step forward. She bowed again and quietly closed the door as she went back inside.

'Your majesties, what is this meeting all about? All my secretary really told me is that, I had a message from you and that it was very important. Is there something wrong?" a tall red haired man replied, very concerned about what could be going on.

"This matter we need to talk to all of you about is important, but there is nothing wrong. I would say that it's rather good news." Endymion replied, standing up and walking over to his friend and general.

"Then what is it? Are the girls alright?" a woman of average height asked.

"Please, let us sit down first. We can talk about this matter over a cup of tea and some treats." Serenity replied, guiding the newcomers to the sitting area, where everything was arranged. Now before you ask, both Amarante and Yori have been nothing but a pleasure to have here. If not, quite entertaining. I can see why they are best friends." Serenity continued. After the tea was poured and the treat offered, the queen continued.

"We have discovered that your daughters are two of the new senshi of the future. We discovered this when Endymion were in the park with the girls. A youma tried to attack Misaki. Without even thinking, Amarante and Yori immediately stepped in front of Misaki to protect her. That is when there senshi symbols appeared on their foreheads. It will be necessary to start their training as soon as possible."

"And where would the training to take place? Amarante's father asked.

"It would take place here at the palace. We have the best and latest state-of-the-art training centre. It would be necessary for the girls to live here, in order to be on time for their training sessions. With everything else that the girls have to deal with, it would be best if you and the girls lived here. We have a wing that is dedicated just to family living quarters, and there are plenty of empty quarters left. That is if you chose to move in to the palace." Endymion advised.

"If this is to be my daughter's destiny, then who am I to stand in the way. Of course as a parent, I worry about her safety, but if this is what Amarante agrees to, I will not stand in her way. Mr. Akimoto stated firmly.

"I agree, and I'm sure my wife agrees with me. If this is what Yori wants, I will support her all the way." Mr. Kawamuri agrees.

"I agree with my husband. If this is what Amarante is meant to do with her life, then I won't stand in the way." Amaya Akimoto (Amarante's mother) proclaimed. She looked over and saw her friend Yari nod her agreement.

"Since that is settled, why don't we head over to the south wing and let you choose which quarters you would like to have. I'm sure you will like what you see." Serenity replied, smiling broadly.

/oo/

"Princess, I know this is a big moment for you, but you must calm down. The three of you have been over the details of the ceremony several times. The senshi are there to help you out if you forget a part." Inari replied gently but firmly.

"I know Inari, but I can't help it. I'm finally becoming a sailor senshi, and with all those people in there, I can't help it." Misaki replied nervously.

"Alright girls, it's time to start the ceremony." Sailor Mars replied as she came through the door suddenly.

"Eep." Misaki squeaked as she half jumped, half floated upwards by several feet.

"Kind of jumpy isn't she." Amarante stated more than asked; smirking as Misaki floated back down.

"Very funny. I didn't hear her come in." Misaki grumbled, glaring slightly at Sailor Mars.

"Sorry Misaki. Let's go in and take our places. Her majesty has already started the announcement." Sailor Mars replied, chuckling gently.

As Sailor Mars led the girls to the dias, the king and queen stepped forward and waited until the young girls were in front of them, and Mars had taken her place with the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I would like to introduce to three new senshi of the future. My daughter, Princess Misaki, her friends Kawamuri, Yori, and Akimoto, Amarante. Girls, please show the court your transformations." Queen Serenity stated firmly.

"Hai, your majesty." the girls replied together.

"Earth Power Transform!" Misaki called out. In a moment, the young princess now stood tall and proud as Sailor Earth.

"Solaris Power Transform!" Amarante called out and stood in her fuku in the same manner. One hand was on her hip and the other crossed over her chest.

"Polaris Power Transform!" Yori called out strongly. As the crowd quieted, Queen Serenity stepped up behind the girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the senshi of the future." Queen Serenity called out happily. After the cheers died down once again, Serenity allowed the girls to join their friends out on the floor.

"So all three of you are senshi. Just not Misaki." Keiko, a little brunette stated, smiling broadly at her three "royal" friends.

"You guys looked so cool in those outfits.!" Aya squealed in excitement.

"Cool or not, enemies of the future, look out." Haru proclaimed proudly.

"Thanks you guys. You should know that you have to be careful that you don't let anyone outside this palace know of our senshi forms. It's for your own protection and ours." Misaki replied soleumly.

"Understood princess." Jaro answered seriously. He had read about the danger of evil people/beings.

"Umm, Misaki...princess. Can I have a dance with you?" Yukio asked quietly, fearing Misaki would reject him after what he had said to her about a week ago. The other children looked on in shock; not really believing that the boy was being so nice to the little princess now.

"Look you guys, I've learned my lesson. I shouldn't have done what I did. And, I'm sorry princess." Yukio huffed, then looked to Misaki for an apology.

"You're forgiven, as long as you call me Misaki when there's no need to be formal. And yes, I will dance with you." Misaki replied smiling, taking the former bully's hand.

"Is that the boy that was so mean to Misaki?" Endymion asked Ami as she approached the royal couple.

"Yes it is. It seems as if he's changed. I hear his family really came down hard on him when he was suspended from schoo.. Ami answered.


	8. Chapter 8

A Senshi For The Earth

Chapter 8

The sun had been set for hours when the King went in search of his immortal Queen. He found his beauty outside in the lunar rose garden, the hybrid albino rose in full bloom all around her (her own doing, he supposed). His wife was sitting on a bench, her eyes downcast as though she was in deep thought, a look her that crossed her fragile features more as of late.

He approached her silently, reaching out for her hand. She looked up, smiled, and rose from her place on the marble bench. He took her into his arms and gently guided her in a dance as the fireflies swirled around them, lighting the path beneath their feet.

She placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart pound a beat and smiled as she heard the music he created out of the symphonic sounds of nature – a hum from the fireflies, the wind through the leaves, a melody from the roses, a bird's song from a tree, his heartbeat setting the tempo. She smiled, accepting his invitation to take her burdens and transfer them to the path beneath their feet.

He looked her in the eye, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he transitioned the slow dance into a twenty-first century salsa (one of her favorite type of dances). He spun her out and took her back as the mood dictated. He smiled as her eyes danced with each twist and turn until he brought her back into his cape for one last measure of pure bliss.

She settled against him, allowing him to take her completely into his arms and guide her to the end of their short, private rendezvous. As the song ended, so did the peacefulness that had nestled in her soul, and her trepidation from before once again returned.

Endymion, sensing his wife's change in demeanor, whispered to her, "It really is sad that the music that was chosen for this party wasn't a bit more upbeat." He could sense her smile, but he knew the smile did not reach her eyes, and that worried him. It usually took quite a bit to get the queen upset about something to the point that the king couldn't pull her out of it, and when it happened, he knew to be concerned.

He held her away (albeit still in the safe circle of his arms) and made sure she was looking directly at him. "What is it, Love?"

"Really, Endymion," she said as she laughed sheepishly, "it's nothing."

"Forgive my persistence, then, Serenity, but I know that's a load of crap." Endymion sat on the marble bench and pulled his wife onto his lap. "Tell me what's going on in that meat-balled blonde head of yours."

She humphed playfully as she turned her head away from him. "If you're going to insult me, Endymion…"

The king turned her head back and planted a very passionate kiss on his wife's mouth. "I'm sorry, Serenity. I only meant to make you smile, but seriously, what's wrong?"

She sighed as she shrugged and looked down to her folded hands (my, how her hands were so dwarfed in his – so strong, so demanding, and yet, so gentle). "I'm worried about Misaki."

He raised his eyebrows. "Misaki?" When she nodded, he pressed further. "Whatever for?"

"She's seven years old!"

"Yes, and?"

"She's a Senshi."

"Again, and?"

"Endymion, our seven-year-old daughter is a Senshi!"

"So was Rini, Serenity. I don't see why this has you so upset. I thought you were excited for her."

Serenity stood and paced away from him. "I am. I mean, she'll be able to defend herself once she can control her powers; academically, I know this. However, aside from being her queen, I'm also her mother. As queen, I know she must do what she was destined to do in the timetable that is set before her, but as her mother, I wish it could've waited until she was at least a teenager! I would've preferred that Rini's first transformation wouldn't happen until she was teenager, but events needed to transpire in our pasts to get us to where we are today. Plus, Rini was never possessed by some ominous, dark harbinger; Rini never collapsed from the trauma from said possession; Rini…"

Endymion stood and took his wife's arms into his gentle hands. "Serenity, calm down. You're worrying about nothing! Misaki has her protectors; she has her sister, her aunts, uncles, and a whole horde of protectors in our own militia. She also has us – you and me – and we've beaten some very powerful beings in this galaxy. If anything happens to her…"

She looked at him with the indignant determination she used to wear as Sailor Moon. "Over my dead body…"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "If anything happens, it's because it's over _both_ of our dead bodies. We each said the same thing when Rini became a Senshi, and even today, you and I would still die before allowing something to happen to her, and she's an accomplished Senshi now." He wrapped her in his cape as he held her close once again.

"So, basically you're saying that I'm being a worry-wart, and I should just let it be?"

Endymion chuckled slightly. "I think the two of us know that I know better than that." He let the embrace go slightly. "Telling you to stop worrying is like telling a river to stop being wet – it just isn't going to happen."

She smiled at him, some of her mirth returning. "Well, I'm glad that's clear."

He took her hand and began heading back toward the crystalline fortress. "However, Love, you should at least calm down about it. Take comfort in knowing she'll be trained, and whatever she lacks, she'll be protected by a slew of different warriors."

"She's also going to be very strong. That power could easily be turned evil. I don't want to be thinking this, but if that happens…" She stopped and turned to her husband. "…I don't think we'd be able to bring her back. What will we do if that happens? I can't kill my own child!"

Endymion took his cape off of his shoulders and wrapped it around his wife. "Let's cross that particular bridge if we come to it, Darling."

"Endymion, I need to know that bridge is there!" The desperation in her tone didn't escape the Patriarch.

"We'll begin building that bridge in the morning. For now, it's nearly midnight, and we've all had a long day." He smiled his impish smile. "Let's go rescue Rini from the wiles and generic insanity that is our youngest, hmm?"

Rini sat on the sofa in the main gathering area of the Royal Chambers smiling at the giggling she heard upstairs. She knew her sister and friends should've been asleep by now, but after that ceremony and after-party, getting three best friends to settle down to go to sleep was a chore when their adrenaline _wasn't_ pumping. Add in the hype of the evening, and Rini pretty much knew it was going to be impossible to get her sister and her sister's friends to bed at a decent hour.

As she turned the page, however, a thought crossed her mind, and she closed the book to look toward the door. Her mother was bothered by something when she left the after-party early, and it struck Rini as odd when Serenity hadn't shared anything with her. Secretly, however, she was glad it was her father that went to find his wayward wife and not her. She opted to take the sugar-high kids back to the Royal Chambers and attempt to get them to bed (not that Endymion didn't know what was going to happen). Her compromise was that Misaki and her friends had to stay in the room and quiet, until they fell asleep.

Rini stood and approached the front door, pressing her ear to it to see if she happened to hear anything outside. Not hearing anything, she opened the door and peeked down the hall. She smiled slightly and waved as she saw her parents approaching from the end of the hall. Her mother seemed to be in somewhat better spirits as she waved back, which put the pink-haired teen's mind at ease.

"Natives are restless, I take it," Endymion commented (yes, Rini noticed it was not a question) as he winked and entered their chambers.

"Yeah," Rini answered as she gently stopped her mother from entering (she wanted to talk to her for a few minutes outside.). "I told them they could stay awake as long as you were okay with it, but they had to stay in the room and quiet."

"I'll go and get them to bed." Endymion walked inside as he adopted an impish grin which made the young princess wonder what he was planning.

Wrapping her arm around her mother's tiny waist, she asked, "Wow, I haven't seen that look in a while."

Serenity giggled a bit as she returned her daughter's hug before leading the two of them into the common area. "Neither have I. I'll expect we'll be hearing the girls…" A scream came soaring down the stairs mere seconds before they saw the three girls running down the hallway and vaulting over the back of the couch, landing on the seat laughing. "Ah, right on time." Serenity shifted her attention for a moment. "Girls, please be careful!"

"Mama," Misaki said as she stood up and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's legs, "you have to save us!"

"Sorry, 'Sailor Earth,' but this is your duty."

Misaki let her mother's legs go and ran over to where her father was creeping down the hallway. She stood with her hands on her hips. "How dare you scare a bunch of little girls? I am Sailor Earth, and I'll punish you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." Endymion came to his full height as he nonchalantly approached his daughter. "You're Sailor Earth, and you're going to punish me. Blah, blah, blah." In one swift move, he picked his daughter up and bent her over his shoulder, tickling her sides to make her squeal as he carried her back toward her room.

"Help! He's got me!" she squeaked between bursts of laughter.

"We'll save you!" Yori yelled as she and Amarante charged down the hall after their friend and the King. "Sailor Polaris and Sailor Solaris are coming!" And with that, the room was once again quiet, except for the giggles of the queen and crown princess.

"Where do they find it?" Rini asked her mother.

"Where do they find what?" Serenity countered.

"All that energy they've got. I would've thought they'd be dead on their feet!"

Serenity laughed as she began heading toward the kitchen. "My dear, you had that much energy, too, at that age. I said the exact same thing about you, Momo, and Hotaru. If the three of you were together, there was no living with you."

"Really?" Rini followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Really." She put a teapot on the burner and turned to a cabinet to retrieve two cups (one for her and one for her daughter). "Now, what is on your mind?"

That question caught Rini by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Darling, the look on your face when your father and I were walking down the main hall spoke volumes, and you stopped me from entering our chamber. What's wrong?"

Rini looked down at her hands as she leaned against one of the counters and the teapot went off. "I was just concerned about you, that's all."

"Concerned about me?" Serenity poured the two of them a cup of tea and they sat at the kitchen table (some western traditions are so nice…). "What did you have to be concerned about?"

"Well," Rini took a sip of her tea, "you left the party early and didn't say anything to me. You usually tell me when something's not right, and when you didn't, I got a little worried." She shrugged as her mother smiled. "Nothing huge, I guess."

"Honey, the first thing is that I'm your mother. It's my job to be concerned when _you_ take off with no word as to what's bothering you, not the other way around. However, I do appreciate that you're concerned about me, but I'm fine."

"Mom, you didn't look fine. You were upset, and…"

"Rini, it truly is nothing…just some 'mom' stuff. You'll understand when you have kids of your own someday." She took her final sip of her tea and stood. "Now," she continued when she turned back to her older child, "it's very late, and as I can see your father's gotten your sister and her friends to bed, I believe you should be joining them." She leaned down to give her daughter a peck on the forehead. "Good night, Rini."

"Good night," Rini answered her mother as she, too, put her up in the sink and headed to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Girls, we're going to be late!"

"Mom, we're royalty!" came Rini's voice from her bedroom. "We're never late!"

"Yeah," chimed her younger sister's voice as she reappeared from behind her door before running back inside the bedroom. "Besides, we need to be sure we have all of our e-ess…"

"Essentials?" Rini's voice came once again.

"Yeah, that's it! Essentials! I mean, I can't just take Pegasus and leave Medusa behind, now can I? And if I take Medusa, I have to take Penelope, which means I have to take her brother, Zach, his girlfriend…" Whatever was said beyond that point was lost on the lovely Matriarch to some muffled rumbling and motion.

The most regal of the queens Japan had seen in many years twisted her beautiful features into a wry grin as she ushered her newest Soldier into the main room where her father was waiting.

Endymion laughed at the Matriarch. "Is she moving out?"

"Mm, apparently."

Misaki walked over to both of her parents, a near scowl plastered on her face. "I'm not moving out, you guys! I already explained…"

Serenity knelt down to her younger daughter. "You did, my love, and if your 'friends' would like to be included on this trip, you will mind your tone with us. Understood?"

Misaki had the grace enough to look at the ground. "Sorry, Papa."

Endymion patted the small girl on the head. "It's all right, Misa-chan." He picked up a few of her bags, pretending they were nearly too heavy to lift. "Did you remember to pack your bed?"

Misaki blanched. "Wait, I forgot…" Then she caught herself. "Daddy, I'm not bringing my bed!"

Serenity only rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head. _Like father, like daughter,_ she thought as she turned to go and round up her crown princess.

As she approached the room, she could sense some kind of thick atmosphere surrounding her daughter's bedroom. As she entered, she saw the girl sitting on the edge of her bed, playing with one of her pink tendrils absently. However, the look of trepidation in her child's eye did not escape the regal matriarch.

Approaching silently, she sat beside her and tapped her leg, surprised that her daughter actually jumped.

"Must be something serious," Serenity commented as she stopped her child from playing with her hair. "Having second thoughts?"

Rini sighed. "Not really. I mean, I know this is a family vacation and all, but I'm not sure if I want to even go to Egypt and see the new pyramid they found. Since there really isn't any kind of huge state dinner, do I really have to go?"

Serenity closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. "Rini," she began slowly. "Do you know why your father and I both want you there?"

"Well, yeah. It's a family vacation; I'm your daughter; it's not that difficult to figure out."

Serenity smiled and shook her head. "Your sister's picked up your tone, young lady."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way…"

The queen shushed her daughter. "I know." The two turned so they were facing each other. "There is more than that, though."

"There is?"

"Absolutely." She paused a moment. "Honey, your sister is a brand new Soldier, and the last thing I want to have happen is for her powers to get out of control. Your father and I are releasing them a little at a time as she grows in training, but she will still have power surges. After her episode that day with your Aunt Raye, she stopped breathing for a good minute to minute-and-a-half. Then, the message that whatever had possessed her brought just heightened my fear for her safety."

"It's because of this that we are traveling with full guard; the Outers are already in Egypt; the Inners will be arriving with us. If something should happen while we are there, I want all of my best Soldier on guard." Serenity smiled at her daughter as she brushed a finger across her jaw bone. "And that means you, too."

Rini smiled shyly at her mother. "I'm glad you have that faith in me, Mom."

Serenity smiled back. "I always have." She patted her daughter's knee once more before standing up. "Now, if you don't get a move on, we are going to be late. Is there something I can help you with to get this process moving along?"

The princess stood and grabbed the handle of one of her suitcases. "Nope. I think I'm set."

The queen sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! We need to get going."

*~SM~*

_Being a Royal is tiring,_ Serenity thought as she flopped onto the bed in a signature "Serena" fashion. Only in the country barely five minutes, and it was one reporter after another followed by dignitaries from different city states across the small country, followed by yet another protest against allowing Japan into the country to begin with. No one would leave them alone long enough even to get to the limos that Isis sent to transport them to the Japanese Embassy in Cairo. At one point, she thought Endymion was going to kill one of the protesters because they "accidentally" bumped into Misaki, though one calming hand on his arm from his wife stopped that – but not before the regal queen had something to say to the protester.

Now, they were in their quarters at the Embassy, trying to relax as much as it was allowed, being the family they were. The minute they stepped foot into their quarters, Misaki began begging to see the new pyramid; Rini wanted to sleep off the slight jet-lag (Serenity had to admit, it was much better than flying in the 21st Century, but far from perfect, and Rini usually seemed to be the most affected – she was usually ill for a few hours afterwards).

"Daddy," came an excited call from the quarter's common area. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Serenity sighed and stood from her flopped place on the bed and entered the common area where her younger daughter continued her "Daddy" cadence. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked at her princess.

"Misaki," she began slowly, "please stop jumping around on the furniture. We are guests here, and we are not going to destroy their couches and chairs." Once Misaki stopped jumping, the queen continued, "Thank you. Your father is currently in a meeting with the Prime Minister, and won't be back until later. You've been made aware of this. What do you need him for?"

"I want to go see the pyramid," Misaki whined to her mother. "He promised he'd take me."

"Promised you?" When Misaki nodded, the queen continued, "And has your father ever broken a promise?"

"No."

"Then why would he begin now?"

She turned on the couch so she was kneeling and looking at her mother over the back. "But what if he gets too busy with the Prime Misniter?"

"Prime Minister, and should it come to that, then I shall take you. Somehow, you will see the pyramids…"

Her young offspring's eyes brightened. "And the new one?"

"If Prime Minister Isis affords us a tour, then yes. If she does not, however, I shall not force her to do so for your own curiosity. It will just have to wait until another visit." She leaned her hands on the back of the couch so she was nose-to-nose with the ebony-haired child. "Now, why don't you and I change out of our travel clothes and go explore the grounds while your sister sleeps off the trip, hm?"

The queen smiled as her daughter scrambled off of the couch and ran into the bedroom she was sharing with her older sister while Serenity went into her own room and changed. Jeans and a sweater, socks and sneakers later, she joined her similarly clad kid in the foyer, wrote a note for Rini to contact them if she woke up before they got back, grabbed her purse, and headed out hand-in-hand with her princess.

*~SM~*

Isis watched the King as he spoke peacefully with a few of the protesters from the airport. She, however, was not engaged in the conversation, but focused on his youngest daughter. There was something about the girl that was intriguing, but she couldn't figure out what.

She also had much on her mind that had to do with the newest pyramid that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. There was a new power rising, and Isis wanted nothing more than to investigate it further and talk to the two Japanese monarchs about it, but it seems that the protesters' leaders also wanted nothing more than to occupy the King's time.

_Though,_ she thought in retrospect, _perhaps I should speak to Sailor Mars instead._

"Speak to Sailor Mars about what?" came a voice from behind her. Surprised, Isis turned around and saw the afore-mentioned Soldier standing there with her arms crossed and leaning on the door jamb.

Isis narrowed her gaze on the red warrior. "I was not aware I said anything."

Mars simply smiled and motioned the Egyptian Prime Minister into the hallway. "You didn't have to. I hear thoughts, and yours were calling to me." She shrugged as she closed the door. "It's not something I practice on a regular basis, but with this strange power I'm sensing, I've made myself more aware of the thoughts flying around. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Isis's brows lifted. "So, you do sense the power?"

"Of course, I do. It's hard to miss when you've been trained as hard as I have. Unfortunately, other than making both Neptune and me much more paranoid, there really isn't anything I can say until I get closer to its source."

"Which would be where?" Isis's nerves were on end.

"Its epicenter – the new pyramid." Mars approached the Prime Minister. "Get me close, and there's a good bet I can figure out what it is."

Isis nodded. "I'll take you personally. Tonight." At Mars' questioning glance, she continued, "The young princess has been begging her parents to take her, and the Giza Pyramids are beautiful at sunset. We wouldn't be able to go inside, but there is no reason that we cannot at least watch the sun set behind them. It really is quite beautiful."

*~SM~*

"Tonight?"

"_Really?!"_ Misaki was about to jump out of her skin, her excitement was so great. "Oh, can we Mommy, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"

"Misa-chan…"

"Yeah, Mommy, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" Endymion teased, earning a giggle from his daughter and a swat from his wife.

"You know, Endymion," Serenity began, meeting his playful gaze with hers, "you're as bad as she is."

He raised his eyebrows. "I know." And that's when the king and his daughter shared one conspiring look before turning back to the queen with identical puppy faces, begging for her to say, "Yes."

She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine. We'll go. Just don't drool all over the upholstery."

"_Yay!_" Misaki cheered before wrapping her mother in a tight hug around her waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Why don't you go get ready, Princess?" Isis asked from the doorway. "It will get cold out on the Sahara after the sun sets, and we wouldn't want you to be sick for your tour of the inside of the pyramid."

While Misaki ran to grab her coat and boots from her closet, Endymion pulled his wife to him and grazed her lips with his. "You were planning on saying yes all along, weren't you?"

Serenity only smiled as she walked to the closet in their room and grabbed a scarf and her own coat.

"Meatball head."

"Idiot."

*~SM*~

Isis wasn't kidding, either. The sky behind the three (almost four) pyramids of Giza shone with such brilliance that the King and Queen nearly had to shield their eyes. The sun had begun its downward descent towards the horizon before the small caravan had gotten to the Great Pyramids, but when they all arrived, the sight was truly to behold. A cacophony of reds, yellows, and oranges heralded the coming blues, purples, and pinpoints of light.

Mars rode beside the young princess, knowing that if something magical was going to happen, it would most likely focus its attention on her. There was definitely something here; of that she was certain, and the closer she traveled to the newest discovery, the more profound the pull got.

She pulled her camel up beside the young princess as she watched the tiny monarch dismount and stare at something in the distance. Mars followed shortly after.

"Princess," the Soldier of the Red Planet started as she approached the still child, "I really don't think getting off of the camel is a good idea."

"Can't you feel it?" Misaki's voice was far away, almost as though she was in a daze. "Don't you just want to play with it?"

Mars's brow creased in confusion. "Play with it?"

Without breaking eye-contact with the sunset, the young child began walking towards the three most majestic of the pyramids, Mars falling into step beside her. "Yes, play with it. It wants to be played with."

"Misaki, it is dangerous to play with it…" Mars advised softly while watching for any signs of another premonition from the young princess.

"How can it be dangerous? It is so sweet and gentle. It won't hurt me, Sailor Mars."

Mars started. It was uncharacteristic of the young princess to address her formally. Whether or not she was in her warrior uniform, Misaki tended to address the red soldier as Aunt Raye. She reached a white gloved hand out to the small girl and barely touched her shoulder.

It was then that chaos seemed to take over the area. Within seconds of Mars touching the princess's shoulder, a strong gust of wind blew the sand around them into a swirling vortex.

Mars had a hard time trying to protect her eyes from the flying sand particles and the princess at the same time.

When she was finally able to get the princess close enough to her, she looked down into the young girl's eyes. Startled by what she saw, she reflexively let go and backed away. Misaki's eyes glowed red with a menace that Mars hadn't seen in over a millennium. Not too many things scared this warrior, but the contorted frown on her best friend's daughter was enough to chill her to the bone.

"You do not have my permission to touch me," Misaki – or rather, the being within her – growled. "You will pay for this insurrection!"

With that, the young princess raised her tiny hand and gathered a large ball of sand above her head. She then shot the ball toward Sailor Mars, surrounding the warrior with the swirling sand in an attempt to suffocate her – an attempt that would have been successful had it not been for the sudden ball of light that came through the swirling vortex still surrounding the two.

Mars dropped to the ground, gasping for air while the tornado of sand disappeared. She felt a hand on her back and vaguely heard her name being called. She was suddenly being pulled to her feet with two slim arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Mars," came her queen's anxious tone, "are you all right?"

"The princess," Mars barely managed to rasp out. "This power (cough), it took her."

Serenity's voice came back louder, "Mars, are you all right?"

Mars looked up into the eyes of the queen. Unshed tears lined the monarch's eyes. It wouldn't take a psychic to figure out why.

"I'm sorry," the red soldier whispered as Serenity held up a hand.

"Are you all right?" Serenity asked for a third time, barely keeping her voice under control.

"It's hard to breathe," Mars admitted, knowing better than to deny her queen that answer. "All the sand just…"

Serenity placed her hand on her friend's chest and closed her eyes, concentrating her power on the lungs. She opened the airway and breathed a small sigh of relief when Mars took a deep breath.

Tears fell down Raye's cheeks. "I don't deserve this. I didn't protect her…"

"Couldn't is more like it," a voice came from beside her. Endymion walked over and placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder. "Isis told us about the power she'd been sensing and why you were out here. When Misaki got off of the camel, we knew something was up. Watching you follow only confirmed that something was going to happen; it was only a matter of time."

"You don't understand." Mars began walking away, back towards her camel. "You weren't in there." She mounted her lumpy steed and pulled the reins of both hers and the princess's together. "I do promise you this: I will get her back, even if it takes my own life."

*~SM*~

It wasn't her mother's singing that woke her, or her sister's bustling around the room they shared at the Embassy in Cairo. It wasn't her father's cooking in the kitchen or the conversation at the breakfast table. No, it was a pinpoint of light, one so tiny that it was barely noticeable except for the fact that it was reflecting off of something and directly onto her face.

She raised her head to peer around her. She was surrounded by dusty cushions, pieces of gold, and lying right beside her was a scepter, small, but majestic. It was this scepter that the pinpoint of light was reflecting off of, sending whatever light was outside into her eyes.

The young girl sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, trying to remember when she had fallen asleep – or better yet, when she had fallen asleep _here_. The last thing she remembered was getting to the pyramids and seeing the sunset. After that, everything was a blank.

There was something about this place, though, that was familiar. While she had no idea where she was, how she got there, or how to get back to her mother and father, she wasn't afraid – confused, yes, but not afraid. It was almost as if she was at home; she felt safe, content.

She stood and walked around the large room, suddenly realizing she was in some kind of ancient bedroom. She approached a wall and stared at it for a few minutes. Brushing the dirt away, she looked at the pictures drawn there. She saw the scepter in a small girl's hand.

Curious, as any seven-year-old would be, the young girl went back and picked up the scepter, bringing it back to the picture. She tried emulating the girl in the picture, but nothing happened on the wall where she pointed it. Shrugging, the princess put the scepter down on the ground and began walking away, continuing her circumspect tour of the chambers.

Something, however, kept drawing her back to that picture – the girl with the scepter. She picked it up again, noting the detail on the handle. Carved into the gold were tiny hieroglyphs, either telling some kind of story or possibly a lineage of kings and queens.

_Maybe,_ Misaki thought as she studied the engravings closer, _it's saying that it's mine._

She felt herself being pulled into something, and the room shimmered slightly. She closed her eyes to avoid falling over, and when she opened them again, the room was engulfed in light, the dust and dirt was gone, and the small girl was standing in front of her, watching something.

The girl had the scepter in her hand and concentrated in the gem, similarly to how Misaki was just concentrating. The gem of the scepter glowed, and the far wall opened, leading outside to the desert.

Then, just as the room had shimmered before, it did so once again, and the young princess found herself back in the dusty, dirty room. Only this time, the scepter was glowing, and the room was now bathed in an emerald green light.

Just as the girl had done, Misaki concentrated on the gem and pointed it at the far wall. Much to her amazement and delight, the wall moved, pouring dust and dirt onto a heap on the floor. Beyond the threshold lay the desert, heading toward the sun that was nearly set.

The pyramids of Giza could be seen in all their glory, the diamonds of the night sky appearing above them. She didn't see the camels anymore; she didn't see her parents. She was completely alone in the Sahara.

Now, she began to fear and wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back into the room where she felt safe and protected. However, when she turned around, she stopped herself short.

The doorway was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Senshi For Earth

Chapter 10

She sat at the table in the kitchen with her head in her hands, focusing on the table-top as though it was going to give her an answer. She didn't want to leave the pyramids, but after a good amount of coaxing (or coercing, as she saw fit to see it), they were able to get her back to the embassy in Cairo. Almost immediately, search parties were formed and deployed back to the Pyramids of Giza, some with the Queen's own guard leading them (all but two – the Time Soldier and the Logical Thinker were sitting in their living area), but two hours later, and there was still no word.

And if a missing seven-year-old princess wasn't enough to worry about, Serenity also worried about her Fire Soldier. Mars had taken off into the night, and had _not_ returned to Cairo, as they had all hoped she would. No matter what the queen tried, either, she couldn't find her wayward Guardian. The only thing she was truly thankful for was the fact that Mars did know how to take care of herself should a situation arise, but she also knew that they were stronger as a team; any one of them alone is too easy a target for an enemy.

"Serenity," came her husband's voice from behind her. She felt his strong hands around her arms as he gently coaxed her to stand. "Isis is back."

Serenity stood and hurried into the living area of their living quarters.

"Have they had any luck?" she asked anxiously, trying to bar the tears from falling.

Isis looked into the eyes of the queen, not wanting to give them the news she had. However, she also knew that lying to them was going to get them nowhere very quickly.

"Not yet," she answered solemnly.

"But they're still looking, right?"

Isis smiled a bit. "They're changing teams, but yes. We shall be searching into the night. Rest assured," Isis approached Serenity slowly, "your princess will be found."

Serenity smiled as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Of that I'm certain, Prime Minister. It's the condition in which we find her that has me worried."

The Prime Minister was confused. "I don't understand."

"Our daughter," Endymion stepped in, "has only recently become a Soldier of the Royal Guard. Her abilities are too powerful to release all at once, so her mother and I are releasing them a little at a time."

"She has power surges," Serenity continued. "One of them you experienced by the pyramids. During these surges, she blanks out – she doesn't know what's happening until after it's all completed, and until now, her father and I have been there to contain it."

"If we aren't there, and she has another surge – one at her full potential…" Endymion shrugged as he looked Isis in the eye, "Let's just say that you won't have to worry about unearthing any more of that pyramid, or the rest of the Giza Pyramids, for that matter."

Isis's brow rose. "You mean…"

"It will destroy everything within a possible ten thousand mile radius before it kills her."

Serenity approached the balcony doors and looked through the glass. "So, do you understand why we must find her, and quickly?"

"I do," Isis said as she also approached the sliding glass doors overlooking the greater Cairo Metropolitan Area. "I always did." At Serenity's confused expression, Isis continued. "Your youngest child reminded me of someone from our ancient history; looking at her was like looking back through time. I sent one of my sentries to retrieve the photos of the room we uncovered last week; it's where I remember seeing her."

"Her?" came Endymion's voice.

"A young ancient princess, but someone around the age of your younger daughter. She was said to be the only person to wield the Scepter of Anubis before the kingdom was overtaken by plagues and drought."

"Wait," Mercury commented as she turned in her seat to face her friends, "are you saying that the new structure you've uncovered isn't a burial ground?"

"We're not sure what we've uncovered anymore. We, at first, thought it could be another pyramid burial ground, but it seems different. This room could be a burial chamber, but it's far too big, and there is no sarcophagus inside. We thought it might be an outer room, but there is no inner chamber. The more we dig and the more we uncover, the more questions we have about this structure. It seems to be built more like a palace, or perhaps a temple with rooms for the high priests."

Serenity and Isis joined everyone in the sitting area, gathering around the large, square coffee table.

"And the princess; what can you tell us about her?" Serenity inquired further.

"Her name was Sehkmet," Isis answered. "It means 'One who is powerful,' and she was."

Serenity turned to Sailor Pluto. "Do you know her?"

Sadly, Pluto shook her head. "My apologies, Your Majesty; I do not. She lived long before I was set to the gate by your mother."

"She was the youngest child and daughter of Ramses the sixth," Isis continued, "and many Egyptians believed her to be a god due to the amount of power she had. She was also the only person, even at a young age, which could wield and control the power contained inside the Scepter of Anubis."

"Is it the same one you told me about that you discovered in the tomb?" Endymion moved to the edge of his seat. "The one where whomever touches it dies instantly?"

Before Isis could answer, a knock came to the door. While Serenity went and answered it, Isis continued, "It is."

Serenity handed the envelope to Isis and took her seat back. "If she finds it…"

Isis placed a reassuring hand on the queen's knee. "If my suspicions are correct, you won't have to worry about her in that capacity."

Serenity had to admit, that helped her relax a little bit.

"Though, you may have to worry about Isdes."

Pluto perked up. "Isdes?"

Mercury turned to the Time Soldier. "You know him?"

Pluto let out a small breath. "Only by reputation. I've never met him, mind you, but some of what I've seen happen through the gates was directly caused by some of his more…" how exactly do you describe it? "…_adventurous_ antics."

"Who was he?"

Isis answered, "He was said to be the lord of the west and served under Osiris as an overseer, or judge, of the dead. He was the brother of Anubis, on the side of good until he let the jealousy of his brother run rampant. It's believed that he was directly responsible for Sehkmet's premature death…"

"Premature?" Serenity asked.

"She was eleven when she died of mysterious causes. There are many theories about how it happened – disease with no cure at the time, the scepter was too powerful, things like that. But Isdes, for some reason, always came up when the historical texts mentioned her. He followed her around like a supernatural stalker. She was rarely left in peace."

"Once she died, what happened to the scepter?"

Isis shrugged. "No one really knows; it just suddenly disappeared. Some texts theorize it has gone to find its new owner or guardian; others say it went back to where it was forged – the Underworld; some say it went back to where we found it; and a few texts say it lies with her in her tomb. Where that is, though, we don't know."

*~SM~*

When Isis said it got cold on the Sahara after the sun went down, there was no other way to describe it. Misaki's coat and scarf were barely enough to keep the wind from knocking her over, but the cold was going right through her.

No matter, she wasn't giving up. She was going to get back to Cairo and her parents, and she was going to do it on her own. She was a Soldier of the Royal Guard now; she wasn't supposed to rely on anyone but herself. She would survive…

What seemed like an eternity later, she heard something coming up behind her. As she turned around, she saw a cloud of dust heading her way. Panicked, she began running, trying to get away from it, but as it got closer, she saw how big it really was. There was no outrunning it (not to say she didn't continue to try).

It wasn't until it was closer to her that she heard the calamity that came with the dust cloud – squeaking wheels, shouts of command, and the rhythmic beating of horses. Above the entire din, however, she heard one small voice crying out, "Stop! There's someone up there, stop!"

One of the chariots pulled to a sudden halt in front of Misaki while the others (she couldn't tell how many) surrounded them.

"That's her!" the small voice yelled again. "She's the one the oracle foretold about. She's the one to bring to the princess."

The guard got down out of the chariot and approached the young Japanese princess, causing her to back away.

"No! Who are you?!" she cried before the guard knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"I'll not hurt you, young one," the guard said softly. "I only want to help you."

"Help me what?" Misaki asked, still shying away from the soldier. "I don't know you."

"You are important. Your arrival has been foretold for years; our princess has been waiting for you."

Misaki was confused. "Your princess?"

"Yes. Princess Sehkmet. She is destined to teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"That we do not know, young one. Only Princess Sehkmet knows."

She leveled her gaze at him. "What if I don't go with you?"

"That, I'm afraid, is not an option, but we do not want this to be confrontational. What would we have to do – or promise to do – in order to get you to come with us?"

"Can you help me find my parents?"

"I shall do everything in my power to find your parents, little one, if you only come with me. The palace will be a safe place for you, not wandering these deserts." He stood and began heading back to his chariot. "There is food, water, and shelter waiting for you." He held his hand out to her. "You only need to come."

Misaki looked at the hand for a few moments before reaching out and taking it. Gently, he led her back to his chariot and helped her climb on.

"Hold on tight," he said lightly as he winked and pulled the reins back into his hands. With a loud "Hyaa!" they were once again traveling towards the city of Cairo.

Misaki laughed at the thrill of the ride, but after a few minutes, she turned her head to look up at the guard that was protecting her.

"What's your name?" she asked above the roaring of the chariot.

"My name, Little One," he answered, "is Inari."

*~SM~*

Serenity once again found herself staring out over the skyline of Cairo, only this time, she was sitting in a lounge chair on the balcony, a cold cup of what used to be hot tea sitting on the small side-table. Mercury and Pluto had left about an hour ago to lead two fresh search teams back to the pyramids while her husband filled their oldest daughter in on what was going on. She couldn't bear to relive it again (not that she wasn't anyway, mind you).

The last half hour of their meeting with Isis had proven to do nothing more than make the Matriarch even more nervous than she had been prior. The envelope that was delivered held pictures – a circular tour of the room they'd uncovered. The pictures showed murals – still quite vibrant despite being buried for thousands of years.

These pictures raised more confusion than anything. One depicted a child, a little girl no more than four, it looked like, who had died from some unknown cause. The mural showed the death, funeral procession, and the burial while another showed a resurrection of some kind. The only common element was the scepter, and more than ever, the queen wanted answers. Did the scepter bring the girl back from the dead, or did the girl rise from the dead by some other means (perhaps lunar means)?

The story was told around it, but as no one could read Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics, Isis took her leave to have her team of archaeologists translate it. It was at that point that Rini emerged from the back bedroom, and Serenity came out onto the balcony and allowed her tea to get cold.

She closed her eyes as she fought back another wave of tears. She was determined not to cry anymore tonight; the search teams were going to find their daughter, and all would be well by the end of the day tomorrow – she was sure of it. She had to be. Otherwise, she'd fall completely to ruin right then and there.

"Mom," came a cautious voice from the door. "Do you have a second?"

Serenity looked over at her older daughter and smiled as she nodded at the second chair on the other side of the table.

"So, I had a thought…"

"You did?" Serenity inquired cautiously. "About what?"

"Finding Misaki." When Serenity said nothing but turned her attention back to the city (She had a feeling she knew where this was going), Rini continued, "Why don't you send me…"

Yes, that's exactly where it went. "No." Serenity's voice was final.

"But…"

"No."

"Just hear me out…"

"I don't have to hear you out!" She turned so she was looking directly into her daughter's eyes. "I already have one daughter lost out in that desert. I'll not have two! The answer is no."

Rini got upset, and honestly, Serenity didn't care. If it meant keeping at least one of her kids safe, then so be it.

"You know," Rini's voice came again, "you were the one who said that I had to come because you wanted your best soldiers here if something should happen. You said you had faith in me."

"I do have faith in you, Rini!"

"Yeah? Well, you have a funny way of showing it!" And with that, she stormed back into the embassy.

She stood and paced to the railing, holding onto it with such force as though she was trying to release the negative energy into the metal bars. A few seconds later, she felt a wrap around her shoulders and two arms wrap their way around her midsection.

"Am I a horrible mother?"

"What?" her husband's voice answered. "No, Serenity, you're not a horrible mother. You're worried and scared about one of your children. It's only natural for you to want to protect the other one." He turned her into him. "But I think it would do you a lot of good to hear her idea. It really does have quite a bit of merit."

"But do I really want to indulge her in this? I don't want her out there – period!"

"Serenity, I think we know our daughter well enough to know that when she puts her mind to it, she's going to accomplish it. The thing is, do we want her to do it with our blessing, or do we want her sneaking around behind our backs with us having no idea where to even start looking for either of them?"

Serenity stepped out of his embrace slightly to look at him. She knew he was right. Rini was headstrong, and could be very protective of her sister. If she set her mind to finding said wayward child, she'd go, no matter what her parents said.

"Besides," Endymion continued, "I think this is one plan you'll agree to, and you won't have to worry about her getting lost alone."

She thought for a moment before nodding and moving past her husband to go inside. Endymion followed her into their children's room where they found the crown princess sitting up against the wall, writing something on a pad of paper.

"Don't even think about it," Serenity said as she went over and took the paper pad from her daughter and read what was written.

_I'm sorry,_ it started. _I know you will probably hate me, but I have to…_ and that's where it ended.

"Don't even think about what?" Endymion asked, coming up behind his wife. Serenity handed him the notepad.

"After what I said outside, you were really going to just leave." Serenity's statement wasn't a question.

Before Rini could answer, Endymion asked, "Were you even going to give me a chance to talk to your mother before you went off on your own? I asked you to give me some time…"

"And I did," Rini protested.

"Do not interrupt me! Judging by this…" He held up the notepad for emphasis. "…you weren't planning on giving me much time. So, what? If I didn't bring your mother in here by the time you were finished writing this, you were just going to pack up and leave?"

"No…"

"Then what is this?!"

"I…I don't know. I don't know what I would've done. I'm just really worried about Misaki, and I want to find her!"

"Honey," Serenity stepped in before Endymion could completely lose his temper, "we all do. We all are worried out of our minds about your sister, and we all want to find her. But going off on your own isn't the answer."

"And that's why you should listen to my idea. I wouldn't be alone."

Serenity sat on the edge of her bed. "Fair enough. What's your idea?"

Rini blinked at her mother. "Really?"

"Yes, really. What is your idea?"

The teenager smiled. "Okay. The idea is to send me to look for Misaki. She and dad are connected in the same way that you and I are connected. The thing is, genetically, she and I should be identical. It's the same two crystals, the same two powers, and the same love that forged our crystals. In that respect, we are the same. I think I may be a better candidate to find her than any of the other crystals, yours and dad's included."

"Yes, and while all of that is true (albeit a bit skewed), it is doing nothing to convince me that sending my crown princess into a barren wasteland of sand to search for her sister is a good idea. You need to quickly progress to the point where you're not doing this alone."

"I know. I just needed you to hear the theory behind what my idea is. I know you don't want me going alone, and honestly, I don't want to go with any of the other Guardians. I want to go with Sailor Moon…"

"But you're Sailor Moon now…"

"You know what I mean. I want to go with the Sailor Moon that trained me; the one who taught me to be proactive. You've never taken a back seat in anything, not while you were Sailor Moon, anyway. When I was kidnapped by Wiseman, you didn't stop until you got me back; when I was taken by the Dead Moon Circus, you ran headlong into that tent to find me; you've even jumped into a black dream hole to save me. You were always proactive when it came to getting me back, and I want to be proactive in getting my sister back, but I want to do it with the Sailor Moon that trained me." She smiled shyly. "Even you have to admit; for as much as we fought and probably hated each other, we were a dynamic team."

"Rini, I never hated you; you may have annoyed me to the ends of the Earth and Moon, but I never hated you. Besides, there's no guarantee it would work. I haven't transformed in so long."

"I know it'd work, Mom. Our powers are tied to our emotions. The Silver Crystal is tied to your powers; Dad's Golden Crystal is tied to his powers; it's those two crystals that forged both my and my sister's crystals. I think I can find her crystal signature – her 'Misaki was here' card, so to speak. Once we have that, I can pinpoint where she was headed, and maybe it'd help find her quicker." Rini bit her lower lip, hoping to gain her mother's approval. "What do you think?"

Serenity was silent for a few moments. "I think," she said as she smiled at her daughter, "that your father was right. The idea has merit, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to it outside."

"But…"

"No, there is no 'but'." Serenity stood and made her way to the door. "When did you plan on beginning this expedition?"

Rini shrugged. "When do you want to do it?"

Endymion stepped in. "It might not be a bad idea to wait until morning…"

Serenity stopped him. "She could be dead by then!"

"She could be dead now, Serenity. You and I have been up all day, and now nearly all night. If we are going to be even remotely able to help Misaki, we need to get some sleep to recharge. Four hours of a nap – that's it. Then, we leave for the Giza Pyramids."


End file.
